Let It Rain - Usopp x Reader
by LilacKaya
Summary: !AU! You're just a high school kid transferring to Grand Line. For the longest time, you have been bored and pissed off with your life. Thanks to a certain group, especially one silly, long nosed boy, your life doesn't seem to have a single dull moment any longer! Rated M for later chapters. (Lemon ahead) I suck at summaries... :D
1. Chapter One - Welcome to Grand Line!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Grand Line!**

You closed your eyes once more, trying to get some sleep. You didn't want to lie to yourself, you were pretty nervous. The bus was shaking heavily on the bumpy road. With a grunt, you opened your eyes and tried to reposition yourself on the hard, uncomfortable seat. Just as you had decided to lean on the bus window, a gap on the road made the entire vehicle bounce all of a sudden, causing you to hit your head against the glass. It got you pretty bad. Cussing, you rubbed your forehead, begging for it not to bruise. The last thing you needed was everyone thinking you were being transferred because of abuse or something like that.

The nervous feeling in your chest arose once again. This was not at all what you had wanted. You had just started to make some friends and everything was going pretty smoothly. Sure, they were not true friends, but at least you had someone to talk to. It took you so long to make the connections anyway. And now, it was all going to waste. You were transferred to a huge private school in the middle of October, not to mention during your junior year. You quietly watched out the window as the sky got darker and the forest got thicker. Giving up all the thoughts about sleeping just to pass time, you dug out your trusty headphones to listen to some music to make yourself less nervous. Music had always meant so much to you and it would always calm you down, make you smile or get you going, whatever was necessary. It should be less than an hour until you got there, anyway. No point in sleeping.

As you listened to one of your favorite songs, it got so dark out that you could see your own reflection on the window. You looked tired, and oh boy were you. It had been nearly an eight hour drive already. You were exhausted, bored, nervous and hungry.

"You'll be okay." You whispered, looking yourself in the eyes through the bus window. "I know you're lying." You replied, sliding further down on your seat.

Finally, after an hour that felt like days, the bus pulled over in front of a large gate. You squinted your eyes to see your surroundings better, but it wasn't much help. The night was as dark as could be, and the only light trying to faintly illuminate the area came from faraway windows. A lot of windows. Shit, this place was huge! You suddenly got extra nervous again.

You stepped out of the bus into the chilly night. Tightening your hoodie around your body, you looked around if anybody came to guide you in the dark. You had no idea where you were or where you were supposed to go. Standing on your tippy toes, you were scoping around for... anything to help you with what you were supposed to do. You couldn't see a thing. After giving a quick blow of hot air into your hands, you started walking in the darkness. You were pretty sure it was grass that you were walking on.

"I feel so welcomed..." You huffed.

"Excuse me! Down here!"

You let out a surprised (ok, scared) gasp as you turned towards the sound. It sounded like a child. Still, you couldn't see anything but darkness. The bus was long gone and you were the only one who'd been riding it. Chills ran down your spine as you started thinking about all the horror movies you had seen.

"Um, excuse me. I said down here." The sweet, kind voice replied. You finally registered in your tired and startled head that you were supposed to look down, and when you did, you saw a child. This kid was twelve, tops. He was indescribably adorable with a way too big hat and a yellow striped shirt. You stared at him with what you can only imagine being a very puzzled expression on your face. And maybe just a little too long, since the poor boy started to look like he was feeling a little awkward.

"You must be _. My name is Tony, but you can call me Chopper, all my friends do!" He smiled, offering his tiny hand for you to shake. You forced yourself to do at least something, and grabbed the little boys flimsy hand. He smiled, and you managed to make one appear on your lips as well.

"Yeah... Hi, To- I mean Chopper."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you! You must be exhausted after the long drive. This place is kinda in the middle of nowhere. But it has its perks though, we get absolutely wonderful stars in the night sky!"

You couldn't help but giggle quietly at the kid. He was so cute. And... wait. A kid.

"It's pretty cold out here. We should go inside. Principal Shanks is still up waiting for you." Chopper stated.

As you were still puzzled by the fact that you were being greeted by someone who hadn't even hit puberty yet, you just nodded with an awkward smile. The two of you walked towards a the main gate in silence. You were breathing in the cool night air and listening to the grass shuffling under your feet. It was covered in little shiny drops of water, that eventually made their way through your converse. Just. Great.

You didn't even notice when you got to the gate and Chopper started to flick through a huge set of keys. You were so tired it took you a while to question why this kid had the keys to the school to begin with.

"There we go! Sorry it took a while." Chopper said, turning the key in the lock. The golden gate opened with a good, strong push. You helped chopper a little after you saw him struggling with it. Fearing it would hurt his self esteem, though. But thankfully, he just looked relieved and grateful.

"Phew! Thanks. That thing is heavy." He huffed, pushing the gate close with you.

"No problem. Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Chopper looked at you with huge, innocent eyes and with a smile that could make you wanna eat him. He was like a chocolate teddy bear.

"What can I help you with?" He chirped.

"How come you have the keys to the gate?" You asked, immediately regretting it, worrying that you sounded too blunt. But yet again, Chopper just looked really happy you had asked.

"Oh, principal Shanks trusts me with them from time to time, I just have to ask the Janitor. He doesn't give them to just anyone, ehehe." The boy blushed a little, making him even cuter than before. That didn't really answer your question, but you replied with a simple 'okay' and a nod.

The two of you walked through a huge yard, but you couldn't see much even with the lights shining through the windows. You had your eyes locked on trees and fountains, really anxious to make out what the yard actually looked like. You wanted to know your surroundings to feel safe and comfortable. And knowing how huge the yard and the school building was, you were afraid it would take you forever to relax.

As your legs grew heavier and heavier, you yawned quietly into your hand. You were anxious and nervous, but most of all you were tired. It was overwhelming, and you were somewhat thankful for that. It meant you were too tired to panic.

As tired as you were, it felt amazing to be able to stretch a little after such a long ride. As Chopper and you finally reached the door, he said something, but you were just a little too drowsy to hear it properly. You muttered a yeah, while rubbing your eye. More chingling of keys could be heard while Chopper opened the door that led to an enormous hall. After your tired eyes got used to the sudden bright lights, you couldn't help but to feel both shocked and in awe.  
The hall alone made the building feel like a castle. The ceiling seemed miles away, beautiful, pearly white walls and golden decor gave the space an elegant look while two enormous staircases made with dark, polished wood were regally sitting under the light of a crystal chandelier. Chopper noticed how your mouth was hanging open, and that made him giggle a bit. You snapped out of your 'am-I-in-a-fairytale' state and smiled at the small boy.

"Pretty impressive, right?" He stated.

"It is unbelievable!" You gasped, eying all the little details. "I have heard all kinds of things about this place but..."

Chopper smiled his mouth curled absolutely adorably. He looked genuinely happy for you. This warmed your heart. Whatever this kid was doing here, he was sweet, kind and made you much less nervous. You just wanted to hug him, fluff his hair under that huge hat and play video games with him. Chopper was like a puppy who made you feel welcome right away.

"If you don't mind _, we should go. Principal Shanks must be waiting for us." Chopper said shyly. He looked like he felt bad for interrupting your admiration.

"You're right." You said slowly and quietly. Suddenly you felt nervous again.

With every step you took, you could feel your heart beating a little harder. It wasn't necessarily meeting the principal that made you nervous. You were just running all the worst possible case scenarios through your head. What if you could not make any friends? What if all the students were stuck up idiots? What if you made a huge fool out of yourself? You were mentally beating yourself up for having such stupid thoughts. These were total first world problems and you should not act like a pre-teen anymore. To comfort yourself, you took a deep breath once you had reached the top of the stairs. Chopper motioned you to a door that stood out of the rest of the hallway. It was made out of light wood and had a modestly decorated frame that was painted red. Written on it were the words;

"Red Force?" You muttered, not realizing you had said that out loud.

"AKA the principals office." Chopper stated, noticing your confusion. He knocked on the door, and hopped back. After a second, you lowered your hood from your head and dug your hands out of your pockets. You hastily tried to rearrange your hair, realizing you must look like a total mess. Your headphones were still dangling around you neck, but it was too late to put them in your bag now.

A calm looking man opened the door with a smile. He was definitely radiating clear authority figure energy, but in a kind way. You let a small, awkward smile find its way to your lips.

"Ah! If it isn't _ who we have all been waiting for! Come on in. Welcome to Grand Line!" Said the man. As you took a closer look, you immediately paid closer attention to his unnaturally red hair. You followed Chopper inside the room filled with warm colored furniture. It had a fireplace and all kinds of old antique looking weapons and treasures displayed on the walls and shelves.

"I'm principal Shanks, but don't bother with the formalities." He said, shaking your hand. You felt pretty relaxed by now. He seemed like a really nice person.

"My name is _, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." You replied, a hint of shyness in your voice. Shanks let out a welcoming laugh.

"Now, what did I just say? Most students just call me Red Head. I've even heard Ketchup once. Don't be so nervous." He stated, looking you deep in the eyes. You didn't know why, but this man made you feel really comfortable and relaxed. So far, the two encounters you had in this school were great. Hopefully that wasn't all the good stuff piled up, leaving only bad things waiting for you in the future.

"I see you have already met little Tony Tony! I'm not too surprised, I'm the one who sent him to welcome you, after all. Is that all you have with you?" He continued, motioning at your backpack and large shoulder bag. You quickly nodded. "Oh, alright. No need to wake anyone up to assist you with carrying then." He said, walking to his desk and looking for some papers.  
A little while went by, and no-one said anything. Shanks was busy flipping through pages, but he only used one hand, which confused you a bit. Chopper was yawning and you were not quite ready to make small talk with your principal, no matter how nice he seemed.  
You noticed the large clock at the end of the room. It was almost eleven o'clock. You had no idea it was this late already.

"I hope you like the place so far. It has remained the same for hundreds of years. Some people have suggested that we should make it more modern, but I think it should remain in its original state. It is a treasure of sorts, after all." Shanks was talking with a soft voice while busy looking for whatever it was he needed. "I'm very sorry about this, Tony. I am aware it's late, just hold on a little longer." He apologized, still going through paperwork. Chopper smiled drowsily.

"It's quite alright. I'm happy to help. _ is very nice." The little boy said, yawning once again.

"You see, Tony here is the best student this school has ever had. The only one I would trust outside after hours. He's only eleven, yet he is a straight A student! He's a Junior... like you seem to be as well!" He exclaimed, finally finding what he was looking for. You had your eyes widened, gazing at both Chopper and Shanks. Chopper was eleven years old? And a Junior like you?

"S-stop! Your compliments don't make me happy at all! I couldn't care less if you think I'm a child genius or not!" Chopper protested, while... dancing? He was swaying from side to side, blushing and smiling.  
This sure was something. You weren't sure if you were supposed to laugh or just stare with your mouth open. Shanks for one seemed to be having fun, laughing his heart out at the little boy. You couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"This never gets old." Shanks laughed, handing you some papers. At this point you noticed the reason he was only using his right hand. That's all he had. His left sleeve was neatly tugged in his pocket. You immediately told yourself not to stare and accepted the papers with a smile and a thank you.

"That should be all you need. Your schedule, map of the school, vouchers to exchange for the key to your room, laundry room and shower and so on." Shanks listed. "Sorry it took a while, I'm not usually the one taking care of these things." All of a sudden, with a wistful look in his eyes, he asked: "How is your father?"  
This surprised you. To be honest, you weren't completely sure. It had been a while since you saw him, with him traveling all the time. While you were stuck at home with that bitch he married. Just the thought irritated you.

"He's doing good. He's pretty busy but happy." You answered, not really knowing whether it was true or not. Shanks smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. It took a lot to get you a place here, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for an old friend." He sighed, seeming a little distracted. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to seek help. I'm always here and all the teachers are very friendly. I would know, I don't just hire anyone." He continued after a pause. "They are as weird as can be, but they have good hearts!" He added with a laugh.

"Thank you very much." You said with a little bow.

"We are all happy to have you here, _." Shanks said, smiling warmly. It really gave you some confidence.

After picking up your room key and shower pass from the janitor who seemed like he really would rather have been sleeping, you started heading to your room. Chopper who had come along to return the keys to the janitor asked you if you needed any help finding your way, but you politely declined. You had the map to guide you, and the poor child seemed really tired.  
After just a while, you regretted not asking for him to escort you. How many floors did this place have? Was your room really up on the ninth floor? Every staircase you took, led to a part of another floor that didn't have any continuing stairs. You were in good shape and all, but it was frustrating and you just wanted to go to bed. You were also hungry, but decided not to care. All you wanted was to go to sleep, no matter how badly you might have needed a shower and a snack. Earlier you were really impressed by how well the place had been maintained and kept in its original glory, but right now all you wanted was an elevator.

After almost twenty minutes of going up and down stairs, you finally found your way to the east end of the ninth floor. You looked at your papers and realized your room was at the end of the long, narrow hallway. Awesome...  
Numbers kept getting greater by the door, until you reached door number 201. Sighing with relief, you grabbed your key to open the door. Your back was aching from having to carry all your things, and your eyes kept sliding close just to get to the sweet land of dreams.

"Oi! Got any snacks?"

You jumped at least a foot into the air and let out a scream that could have woken up everyone in the entire floor. Your heart was racing like there was no tomorrow, as you slowly turned around to see a black haired boy standing behind you. He was smiling, looking very oblivious and happy. For a while, you just stared, until you found what it took to open your mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Snacks. Food. Oh tell me you have beef jerky!" He exclaimed, rubbing his palms together, drooling a little. In all your confusion, you managed to notice he was wearing a straw hat of all things, and you just had to question why.  
Suddenly, the door behind you opened.

"Luffy, get the hell out of the girls' area!" An assertive looking girl yelled. This startled you as well. She had hair just as vividly colored as freshly picked tangerines.

"But I don't wannaaaaa!" The boy, apparently called Luffy, moaned obnoxiously. The girl gave him a fierce look, and with a grunt he crossed his arms and made a pouty face like a four-year-old, marching away. It took you a while to process it all, but eventually you turned your eyes towards the girl.

"Sooo sorry about that! He's actually really sweet, he just needs a strict hand sometimes." The girl stated with a giggle. She looked a lot friendlier now than a few seconds ago.

"Oh, it's all good. I was just a little startled, that's all." You said.

"Haha! My name is Nami. And if I'm not completely mistaken, you are the one we've been waiting for." The girl said with a grin.

"Umm... It's nice to meet you, Nami. I'm _. But I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about..." You answered with a shy smile appearing on your lips. Nami giggled.

"You're our new roomie, of course!" She squealed excitedly. "Room 201, right?"

Gosh, what were you talking about. Of course they were your roommates, she came out of room 201. You nodded, being able to smile sincerely. Nami seemed really nice, and after all the good encounters (minus that weird Luffy...) you did not regret your decision to switch schools at all.

"Oi! Robin! She's here!" Nami giggled. She pulled you in and shut the door behind her. The room was small with three beds, tiny desks and closets. It was pretty basic, although Nami and this other girl, Robin, had personalized their spaces a bit. Speaking of, you saw a beautiful, dark haired girl in a black, lacey and tight night gown sitting on one of the beds, looking at you mysteriously. She looked very mature, and you felt surprised that she was apparently a student here. She gave you a sweet smile and waved her hand at you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Robin." She said softly.

"_." You answered.

"You have no idea how happy we are to have you! We are best friends and all, but we need to have more girl friends in our lives. All our other friends are... a little rough around the edges. And have a penis." She explained, giggling. You couldn't help but laugh. You were liking her more by the second. Robin rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. You finally got to take your heavy bags off your shoulders and properly stretch your back. Unpacking could wait.  
Despite being so tired, you felt excited. You might be able to make actual friends here! All of your childish, irrational fears started to fade away as you sat down on your bed. Nami sat down on hers, and was staring at you with Robin. You felt bubbly inside, like you just had a really big hug.

You ended up talking with your new roomies till three in the morning. They shared your sense of humor, and were such kind and interesting people. You learned a lot about their personalities and interests, and they asked many things about you. It had been such a long time since you had felt so welcomed, not to mention when was the last time you had genuinely enjoyed someones company so much that you could actually talk with them without having to pretend to be someone you're not. You felt so lucky, as you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

The bright morning sun was shining straight into your room, onto your bed, and right through your closed eyelids. Now you realized why neither of the other girls wanted the bed next to the window. Staying up late had really taken it's toll on you. Normally it would have been ok, but it was an exhausting trip yesterday and it all just kind of piled up. Some emotional exhaustion must have been present as well.  
Slowly opening your eyes, you groaned picking up your phone. It was a little past six, and you decided you absolutely had to shower, since you didn't yesterday. Stretching while getting up, it took you a while to register that you were actually here, and it wasn't all some weird, yet enchanting dream. You grinned a little. Everything was going so well.  
Lifting your gaze from the floor, you saw that Robin was already awake. She had her eyes glued to an old looking book. Soon she noticed you and closed it, pushing it aside.

"Good morning _." She said with her honey soft voice.

"Good morning." You greeted her back, yawning. "You're up early."

"I don't sleep much. I'd much rather read." She said, sitting up. You started recalling your late night conversations, remembering that your new friend majored in literature, Grand Line being an art school. The magic bubbles inside you arose again. She was your friend. And you actually liked her. Trying your best to not squeal like an idiot, you took a deep breath.

"Thanks so much for last night. Both you and Nami are amazing." You said, a friendly blush on your cheeks. Robin just gave you a friendly look to say 'you're welcome'.

You started gathering your supplies. Toothbrush, the towel that was in your cabinet, shampoo, conditioner...

"I'm going to go and shower real quick." You said, picking up the last of your things from your bag.

"Would you like for me to show you the way?" Robin asked, grabbing her towel as well.

You were so grateful to Robin for coming with you. The showers on your floor weren't far, but you probably would have struggled to find them anyway. And of course you forgot your shower pass and would not have gotten in without her. The shower was nice and clean, and definitely remodeled. This place was not as old as the rest of Grand Line. It had individual shower booths, a long row of sinks reaching from one wall to the other, crowned with a gorgeous mirror.  
While you showered, Robin was telling you about the book she was reading. It was about ancient mysteries, which you found mesmerizing. All this mythical stuff really fascinated you, and clearly her as well. You ended up talking about mythological beasts and ancient legends with you giggling about it all, and her keeping her calm. It seemed to be what she was, very calm and controlled.

After making your way back to your room, both of you changed into your school uniforms. You were required to wear them from when the classes started to until they ended, no exceptions. On your free time you were allowed to wear (almost) whatever you pleased, though. Or so Nami had told. She had just gotten up and rushed to brush her teeth, begging for you and Robin to wait for her before heading out for breakfast. She was back in a minute, and magically got ready in a zap, looking absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't believe she just woke up.

The three of you made your way down, all the way to the first floor. Nami and Robin were showing you some classes and shortcuts as you passed them. There were courses for any art imaginable in grand line. Drama, music, visual art or anything you wished to major in. Your choice was clear to you from the start. It had been your passion ever since you were a little girl, and you wanted to make your talent bloom. Transferring to Grand Line was getting better and better by the minute. This was just the place for you.  
You made it to the dining area, and it was just as regal and gorgeous as the main entrance hall and the rest of the school. Large wooden tables, shiny, pearl white walls and fancy lighting. The fact that is was filled with loud, tired teenagers made it a little less impressive though. In the middle of it all was a huge table with fruit, berries, hot and cold cereal, bread, pastries, bacon and eggs, pancakes, all kinds of fresh juice, tea and coffee. You were surprised. You never ate like this at home. Your stomach decided to also remind you of the hunger you had felt for way too long now.  
After gathering yourself a super fancy and delicious breakfast to soothe your hungry belly, you followed your new friends to a corner table. They told you that's where they always sat, no exceptions or outsiders. And the fact that they invited you made your heart flutter. They wanted you to sit with them! You were not an outsider, even though you just met! You quickly hid another fangirl-like squeal.

There were two people at the table already. Chopper, just as cute as last night (although he looked funny without his huge hat) and that weird boy from yesterday, Luffy. Chopper was munching on some chocolate chip pancakes, and eagerly waved at you. Luffy on the other hand did not notice you at all. He was too busy stuffing his face with inhumane speed. He had at least a dozen plates in front of him. Pancakes with bacon, cereal with bacon, toast with bacon... and was that bacon in his orange juice? Nami noticed you staring and started laughing.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. He can eat more than anyone you'll ever see. He's the only student in the school to have a restriction on food, especially meat." She explained. You nodded, still a little confused.

"I don't think you were properly introduced last night. _, this is Luffy. Luffy, _." Robin said.

"Miffthaphhsllthmthhhffufhhuu."

You must have had some amount of pure terror in you eyes. Luffy sure was... fascinating. You managed to smile a little bit, waving your hand and sitting down. Choppers eyes magically lit up.

"Is _ going to be sitting with us?" He gasped with the cutest smile. Robin nodded.

"She's awesomeee!" Nami squealed. "We had the greatest night."

You couldn't help it, you blushed. Nami and you smiled at one another, and it was clear you were both very happy with this new friendship.

"MMHFFIIHUHHHHMUGHHUUUUFF!" Luffy yelled through mountains of goodness in his mouth.

Nami slapped Luffy on the back of his head, making mushy food fall out of his mouth on his multiple plates. It disgusted you, but you were too hungry to stop eating.

"You didn't ask meeeeee!" The boy protested. Nami rolled his eyes.

"Well, can she sit with us?" She asked. 'What was this, Mean Girls?' You asked yourself quietly inside your head. But you did feel kind of embarassed at the same time. Everything was going so well, and now you might not be able to sit with your new friends because Luffy didn't want you to?

"If she knows how to dance!" Luffy yelled out with a huge smile. "If she can dance, she will definitely be our nakama! Or I will make her one even if she doesn't want to be!"

Now this was interesting. You only had a second to register his words when suddenly you heard someone yell your friends' names.

"Nami-Swaaaaan! Rrrobin-Chaaaaan!"

You swore you saw little hearts flutter in the air when a tall and slender blonde man hopped towards you happily. He made a couple of pirouettes in the air, floating unnaturally long. You were quite overwhelmed by all this weirdness.

"Ah, my gorgeous ones, as beautiful as ever!" He purred, kissing the palms of Robin and Nami. All of a sudden, his gaze turned towards you. "You! You must be the beautiful _-Chan I've heard so much about! My beauty, please, whatever your heart desires to have for breakfast this fine morning, I will make it for you!" He exclaimed, grabbing both of your hands. At this point, you were confused beyond words. Who was this guy? Why was he talking to you like this? Sure you were flattered, but he was coming on a 'little' strong.

"Umm... I... everything is very delicious, I don't need anything, thank you." You mumbled. "And what do you mean you've heard of me..?"

"Ah, Luffy and Chopper here have told me all about you, my love." He nearly whispered. You were starting to get creeped out. Neither Chopper nor Luffy knew much about you at all. You looked desperately at Nami. She saw your despair and took action.

"Sanji! You're going to scare her away and she'll never agree to being our nakama!" She hissed at the man.

"Oh, I'm just simply telling her how perfect she is, my sweet! And you are too!" Sanji replied with what you could swear were more hearts floating around him. Nami rubbed her forehead gracefully with her slender fingers, and suddenly got a mischevious look on her face. She moved her shoulder up a little, seductively.

"You know, Sanji, I would love a piece of cheesecake..." She purred out. In a flash, Sanji had bowed down to you, Nami and Robin swearing to return soon, and rushed to the kitchen, apparently to get some cheesecake.

Ok, you had completely lost your appetite due to being so confused and just stared at everyone for a good, long while. Was everyone here completely insane? Nami gave you an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. That's Sanji. He's a student, but helps at the kitchen as well. He makes amazing food, so amazing. Food is his art." She explained. "And that's just the way he is. He loves anything with boobs."

You nodded. So there was a perverted gentleman in this group? Great.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused with... everything right now. Too much information, you know?" You said, blushing a bit and awkwardly rubbing your neck. Nami smiled with understanding eyes.

"Don't worry, let me give you a little update, ok?" She said. You looked at her gratefully, playing with your spoon and nodded.

"You already know everything about Robin and I. I major in dance and also enjoy some drama. Robin majors in literature and dance. Luffy here doesn't do anything but dance. That's how he burns all those calories..." Nami mumbled the last sentence, making you giggle. "Chopper, the little miracle child, is really good at every possible subject, but he's not the most artistic person. He dances with us though, and you should see his tiny feet move!"

You almost 'd'awwwww'-ed out loud imagining Chopper jump around with his short legs, but let Nami continue.

"Then there's Mr. Loverboy, who turns cooking into an art, but you can imagine how well he dances with those legs!" Nami told. You nodded, opening your mouth to ask a question, but Nami still had something to say.  
"We have two more nakama, that you haven't met yet. There's Zoro. He seems tough and proud, but he's a great friend. And despite his large built, he can move very swiftly." Nami continued. You weren't surprised that this Zoro danced as well.  
"And then there's..."

"USOPPHHFF!" Luffy practically drooled the words, with his food, out of his mouth. A piece of bacon flew towards you and almost hit you in the face.  
You turned around to see two young men approaching you, one practically dragging the other, who looked like he was still half asleep.

"Luffy, I will kill you! It was your turn to wake him up today!"

_  
 **Authors notes:**

Hi! Thanks for reading my fic!  
I'm just gonna say it. I'm one of the biggest Usopp fangirls ever. But I'm also a HUGE UsoKa shipper~ (my otp!) I tried to write a fic for the two at first, but for some reason I ran out of inspiration. So, to all you Usopp fangirls out there, this is my gift to you! He is the most underrated character ever, and deserves each and every one of you! I can't believe he doesn't have more fangirls... He is a beautiful man.  
I have big plans for this fic and and it's gonna be long. (Over 20 chapters!) But I do take suggestions and requests, and slip them in if they fit to my plan. This is my gift to you Usopp fangirls, afterall! ^_^ Don't be shy!

-I will write some Lemon juicy stuff later~ But I will make it easy to skip for everyone who doesn't enjoy that kind of stuff. ^_^

-Sorry for the bad sentence structure. This isn't my first fic, but English isn't my first language and I'm still learning! I would really appreciate some tips!

-I will try to update at least twice a week!

-I made this account just to share this story. It's very likely this will be the only fic I share on this account.

Thanks again for reading! Kisses to all the One Piece fans and my precious Usopp fangirls! ; 3 ; Love ya!


	2. Chapter Two - Laughter

**Chapter 2: Laughter**

Wide eyed, you watched as the two young men reached the table you and your new friends were sitting at. Both looked rather messy and frustrated.

"This is bullshit." Mumbled the one who was half asleep. He's shirt was unbuttoned and his shoelaces untied. He practically flopped down on one of the chairs and let his head fall on the table, hard, making it shake. Poor Chopper had to pick up his plate to avoid his precious pancakes from getting trapped under the green bedhead.

"You are so dead." The other one huffed, staring at Luffy who was stuffing his face. "I thought we had a deal!"

"Buthh I waff hughrrhhyy!" Luffy drooled with a full mouth. Your eyes were now jumping from Luffy to the boy confronting him. But for some reason, eventually your eyes got stuck at the tan one catching his breath. He was not like anyone you had ever seen before. He had a rather silly looking nose that caught your attention, but then you noticed his eyes. They looked upset at the moment, but they were really beautiful and deep with the darkest, longest eyelashes. You squinted your eyes a little, wondering if he was wearing mascara, but it was apparent that he was not. His eyelashes were so dramatic, that it gave him a cartoonish look. It actually looked really cute with his nose complimenting it further.

"That's not an excuse!" He huffed again, leaning against the table with his palms.

"I don't need to be babied like this. You assholes." The green haired man mumbled into the table.

"Way to be grateful, Zoro." Nami mentioned lifting her eyebrow and crossing her arms. You suddenly felt a little awkward and decided to stop staring at everybody. You tried to focus on your drink, taking small sips and acting like you didn't exist.

"If it wasn't for us, no, ME, you'd be late everyday." The tan boy stated, calming down a little bit. He rolled his eyes, and took a seat, leaning all the way back and dropping his head over the back of the chair. His long, curly hair caught your attention. You had an in-describeable urge to poke it and see if your finger would bounce back, it looked just that poofy!

"This morning I had to fight him for my life just to get him up! He almost broke my nose with a fierce punch, but I managed to get him in an arm lock and put a bag over his head before he bit my fingers off!"

"That's not what happened!" Zoro exclaimed, all of a sudden fully awake. "You just dragged me out of bed when I was going to get up on my own just fine!" You could definitely see a vein getting larger on his forehead. Just before the tan boy got to protest, in that half a second of silence, you giggled. You couldn't help it. Seriously, who would say someone tried to bite their fingers off? Everyone at the table turned to look at you due to you giggling. But like you feared, you didn't get off that easy. Just giggling at an inappropriate time? Nope. The universe wasn't satisfied with that at all.

You had just taken a sip of your drink when the giggle hit you. Not much to your surprise, it decided to finds its way out through your nose. Yay. It burned like hell, but you did not care about that. You were so embarrassed, and could feel blood rushing to your cheeks at a critical speed. You wanted to die. Robin looked pretty worried yet amused, asking if you were okay. Nami laughed a little, rubbing your back and repeating 'Oh, _!' between giggles. You barely noticed it. You had your hands in front of your mouth and nose, looking down at your feet wide eyed. You could hear Luffy and Chopper laughing their asses off. Luffy was banging on the table and chopper almost choked on his Pancakes.

Zoro and the other boy looked at you, confused. They just stared. They had not been aware of your existence whatsoever before you had so conveniently embarrassed yourself. You slowly lifted your gaze towards them, still covering your mouth and nose. Nami who had stopped giggling, handed you a napkin. It took you a while to register that and it made her 'ahem' quietly to get your attention. After that you hastily grabbed the napkin and muttered an almost silent thank you. She smiled.

For a while, nobody said a word. Nami and Robin were looking at you with kind eyes assuring that everything was ok, Luffy and Chopper started to finally calm down from their laughter fit and the other two were just staring at you. You wiped you face and avoided the eyes of everybody.

"_, you HAVE to do that again!" Luffy yelled. You gave him a nasty look.

"I didn't do it on purpose..." You muttered, blushing even more.

"Oh, _, these are Zoro and Usopp." Robin said after another moment of silence you would have rather avoided. You shyly gazed at the two and waved your hand a little. Zoro waved you back and Usopp smiled a sweet, friendly smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet ya, _." He said, but you couldn't help but to feel like he was hiding some amusement. Zoro actually laughed a little.

"That's one way to make a first impression!" He said. Nami kicked him under the table, making him grunt slightly. "Ok, chill woman."

You took a deep breath and corrected your posture. It wasn't the first time something embarrassing had happened to you. You took a more confident and relaxed expression and looked at the others. Nobody seemed to think you were a total goof, even though they did look amused. You had to admit that it must've looked funny.

When your eyes moved to Usopp, you noticed he was looking directly at you with a smile. This startled you a bit, but you smiled back, making his mouth curl up just a bit more. You don't know why, but you blushed a bit. You hadn't noticed before how beautiful his lips were. They added to his comically cute look, but those lips were so full and complimented him.

"So, can you dance _?" Luffy exclaimed catching you off guard. You broke your gaze away from Usopp and looked at the straw hat boy. He was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Actually, I major in Dance and _." You said with a smile. It was like fireworks lit up all around Luffy, and he started to yell, whoo and laugh. Nami clapped her hands together excitedly. You were a little confused, but somehow excited at the same time.

"Can you do hip hop? Tricks? Are you good with a group?" She blasted out. You nodded with a smile. You were liking where this was going. A little flame lit up inside your body as your eyes sparkled. Luffy stood up in his seat and pointed you with an adamant look on his face. You felt like thousands of little butterflies were dancing around you.

"I want to make you our nakama!" He yelled dramatically, and everyone at the table started cheering and clapping. Even Zoro, who looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"I'm so happy!" Chopper chuckled, swallowing the last bite of his pancakes. Nami hugged you with a squeal. Everyone seemed so excited and it affected you as well. You had no idea why these people were so excited when they hadn't even seen you dance yet. They were all so warm and welcoming and there was a very wonderful family like energy surrounding the group.

"Um... What's this all about?" You asked carefully.

"We actually have a dance group. Well, we're actually more like a family and Luffy is the sticky, disgusting glue who makes us all stick together. And we really needed female member, and we've been looking for one for way too long!" Nami explained. You started to get a worried look on your face, as some of your previous excitement slowly faded away. This sounded awesome, but...

"What makes you think I'm going to be a good addition to your team? You don't even know me, really." You asked shyly. Luffy started laughing his lungs out. Everyone else had wide smiles on thei faces.

"If Nami and Robin say you're awesome, you're awesome! You are not an ass, you say you can dance and we trust you, plus you can do that cool nose trick!" Luffy laughed. You blushed again.

"I did NOT do that on purpose!"

"Yea yea, you have to do that again! Meet us at the Thousand Sunny at six!" He yelled and let out a huge burb. He jumped over the table and started dancing away.

"Wait, at what? Where is that?" You yelled after him, panicking. This was all happening so fast and you were confused. As everyone started getting up. It was time to get to class. You hastily dug your new schedule out of your book bag to see where your first period was. Or what it was, for that matter. Nami grabbed your shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'll meet you at our room quarter to six and take you there, ok? What's your first period?" She asked.

"Umm, it's history." You answered.

"AH! Perfect! I'll take you there, my sweet! Here's your cheesecake, my Mellorine!" Sanji shouted jumping towards you. He handed a neatly wrapped package to each of you ladies. "I took the privilege to cut some for you as well, my beauties."

You were not sure what to think about this guy, but thanked him. You were not going to say no to free cheesecake! Nor someone to show you around, for that matter. You all took your dishes where they were supposed to go, each of you grabbing some of Luffys as well, since he had so generously left his behind for you... Everyone started to leave for their classes. Nami and Robin wished you good luck, wich made you a little more confident.

"See you around." You heard Usopp say before heading up a set of stairs. You turned towards him just in time to see him give you a smile before turning to walk upstairs. Somehow you froze and didn't get to say anything before he was gone. Gosh, you wanted to touch his hair. SO poofy!

"Shall we go, milady?" Sanji asked, bowing and offering you his hand. You panicked slightly, nodding and starting to walk forwards. You really weren't comfortable taking his hand, not at all. You just pretended a if you didn't notice, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, so delicate, so shy.." Sanji purred. You REALLY wanted to get to class at this point.

In the classroom, you had assigned seats so you didn't get to (have to...) sit next to Sanji. He gave you admiring and kinda sweet looks throughout the class. He wasn't terrible, or as perverted as Nami had made you think. He was ok, and you were sure you just needed to get to know him better.

After class, Sanji insisted on showing you the way to your next period, which was math. You didn't have the heart to let him do that though. His next class was just across the hall and yours was three floorsn up, so you insisted he'd stay behind. You were certain you were going to get lost at least once, so you just kindly thanked Sanji as you started to make your way up. He had little hearts dancing around his head as he waved you goodbye, and you swore you heard him whisper 'how cute'. That, you had to admit, made you a little uncomfortable. Creepy...

You only had twenty minutes to make your way to your next class, and so did everyone else. You were being shoved around because you were walking against a crowd and you heard a couple of guys yell 'watch it!' at you. It was clear you where a noobie. You asked for some help from a couple of girls, but they just laughed at you and told you to never talk to them again. This made you realize how lucky you were to get Nami and Robin as your roommates. You could have ended with some terrible bitches like them. You were already starting to panic. You hadn't even found your way to the right staircase to get to the right end of the fifth floor. You bit your lip and rested against the cold wall. You did not wanna get too stressed. You told yourself to look forward to tonight and stay calm. You started walking again, looking at your papers, which made you almost bump to someone since you weren't looking where you were going.

"I'm so sorry!" You gasped, even though you hadn't even collided with them. In front of you, you saw a girl with pastel pink hair curled up in two pigtails. At first you thought that she wasn't wearing her school uniform, but she was. It was just hidden under a mountain of lacy accessories. You weren't sure if you were allowed to do that, but you shrugged it off thinking that she must know better than you. She was wearing a heavy layer of make-up, her lips perfectly reddened and way too much mascara and eyeliner were the cherry on top. For the longest time (or at least it felt like forever) she didn't say anything. She was just silently judging you with her lips twisted unpleasantly.

"Do I know you?" She asked rudely.

"No, I.. I'm new here." You stuttered your voice getting lower. You wanted to stand up for yourself, but couldn't help but to think she was just having a bad day.

"Why would I care about that? Just, get away from my space, ok?" She said irritation in her voice. You opened, your mouth, trying to say something, but couldn't. You were mentally beating yourself up for being so childish and giving a fuck about how this girl was treating you. But you were pretty tired and stressed out, and secretly, you were fighting tears. You felt like a six-year-old, but this girl was just really getting under your skin. She smiled mockingly, waiting for you to get out of her way. She clearly wasn't going anywhere. You avoided her eyes and and started to step aside. Clenching your teeth, you just decided to let it ok.

"Oi, _!"

Even with all the other students rushing by, you could hear footsteps approaching you. Turning around, you saw Usopp running to you in a relaxed manner, smiling. You smiled uncontrollably, being so relieved to see someone who would actually help you, even though the embarrassing incident from this morning did cross your mind. This made you blush lightly, and you could swear he lifted his eyebrow at you ever so slightly, perhaps confused by your reaction to seeing him.

"Hi, Usopp." You said as normally as you could.

As Usopp noticed the other girl, his expression changed to something you couldn't quite explain. It was like he was looking at an old, stinky sock that was somehow mutated and could kill him.

"I see you've met Perona." He said blankly.

"Both of you, just move already! I don't want to talk to you. Ugh." Perona moaned. Her expression had also changed. It wasn't quite as cocky as before and she didn't just stare at Usopp, in a way avoiding him.

"I suggest you get yourself a better attitude." Usopp said. This made your jaw drop a bit. These two didn't seem to get along. Perona opened her mouth in a disgusted manner and passed you with her nose up. She 'accidentally' shoved you in the process, and as you and Usopp both turned to look at her in disbelief, you saw her giving you a really nasty glare.

"OI!" Usopp yelled after her but she didn't give a damn. "Are you alright?"

You looked at Usopp, he looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm ok." You said, not wanting to show how stressed and lost you actually felt. "She was interesting." You added with a weak and awkward laugh. This made Usopp smile. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back, looking at you. You had to admit it was one of those smiles that made you relax.

"She can be a quite a 'persona' sometimes." Usopp said pointing his finger at you in a do-you-see-what-I-did-there manner. You just burst out laughing.

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard!" You said straight up while continuing to laugh. He started laughing too.

"That's why it was funny. See, I made you laugh!" He said. "She actually attacked me once with a giant teddy bear. It had claws and everything and she was slamming it against me trying to kill me, I swear. I am pretty sure it weighed like ten tons or something!"

While Usopp was telling his story, his hands moved dramatically and you kept paying attention to his exceptionally expressive face. Uncontrollable giggles left your mouth and you wanted to sit down because standing up was getting hard.

"I fought back, though! I shoved my hand into the bears mouth and got rid of all its stuffing!"

"How brave of you." You managed to gasp out. You tried to stop laughing and shuffled your hear, which you do when you're a little nervous. Why were you nervous? Oh, it must be because you still felt the embarrassment from this morning. Yeah, that HAS to be it. Right?

"You're lucky I wasn't drinking anything this time." You said sounding a little awkward. Shit, maybe he had forgotten all about it and now you reminded him of it. You just wanted to make it a little less embarrassing for yourself, but... Fuuuuck! You felt blood rush to your cheeks and you were begging for Usopp to say something.

He laughed. It wasn't a mocking kind of laugh, but a genuine, friendly one. You felt a little better, even though the flashback of shame was still present.

"Sorry for making you laugh. I didn't notice you." he said, kicking the floor awkwardly. You found it kind of cute how he avoided you with his entire presence all of a sudden. For a moment, neither one of you said anything. He was oh so interested in his shoelaces and you were fiddling with your hair.

"Umm, Usopp?" You said. Saying his name was so much fun and you said it quietly in your mind again. Usoppp. The boy seemed relieved that you had spoken. He smiled again and looked you in the eyes to let you know he was listening.

"I am SO lost." You said. "Would you mind telling me how to get to.. Umm.." You were staring at your papers trying to find the classroom name again. Usopp stepped next to you to look at the paper. Some of his long hair brushed up against your cheek as he bowed down a bit to see the paper better. Even though it was on a loose ponytail, it was all over the place. And. So. Poofy. You smiled a little, making sure he didn't notice.

"We have the same class." He said, sounding cheerful. "I'll show you the way, if you don't mind." He added, not looking you in the eyes when saying the last four words. You couldn't explain why, but you found it very cute how he got so uncoordinated with his words and movements when talking about a subject that could lead to rejection or he felt was somehow his fault. You were quickly figuring this guy out, and you liked that. But as you knew from past experiences, no-one ever shows all their qualities and hidden sides right away. Whatever the case, you liked this guy.

"I would love that!" you exclaimed biting your lower lip a bit. Usopp's expression immediately brightened and he fully straightened his back looking confident once again.

"Great! Now, the teacher for this class is slow and boring like a dead fish, so I'll keep you awake and what not." He said. "Speaking of fish, do I have a story for you!"

"Mm, emphasis on the 'story'?" You teased. He chuckled, not really answering.

"So, when I was five I went fishing in the great seas! I thought I had found an island, but..."

The two of you made it to class, and you honestly couldn't remember when was the last time you laughed this much in public. You didn't even care if some kids stared at you, you were truly enjoying this time with Usopp. He had so many great stories, and he didn't mind your 'bad' sense of humor. At this class, you were allowed to sit wherever you pleased, so you sat next to Usopp, moving your desk just a liiiittle bit too close. Just to hear him better. Absolutely. The two of you decided to sit at the back row, so you could keep talking. According to Usopp, the teacher was just an old fart who couldn't tell a student from a mop.

You were listening to Usopps blabbering with constant giggles, when a sudden grumbling could be heard. He practically hit his head on his desk.

"Luffy owes me so much..." He groaned sounding irritated. You tilted your head all confused.

"What is this thing all about, exactly?" You questioned him. He lowered his voice since the teacher had just walked in.

"Well, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper and I have this schedule on who wakes up Zoro. He has some sort of a sleeping addiction, I guess. Of course I as a good friend have tried everything in my power to help him out of it."

You snickered at another of Usopps cute stories, while digging out you math supplies.

"He just won't get up. And he isn't even grateful that we keep him from getting expelled. I guess his too proud for that. However, it was luffys turn this morning and when I got up, everyone was already gone and I just couldn't leave him lying there, you know." he got a little calmer towards the end of his story. You felt a little something splash in your chest. Usopp could just have decided to leave, since it wasn't any of his business this morning to wake his friend up. Well, it shouldn't be his business at all. Zoro was a grown ass man for crying out loud.

"So, you major in Dance too?" Usopp asked. He seemed to feel a little bad for just talking on and on, but you didn't mind at all. He made your day better by the second.

"Yeah, and _." You answered. "Dancing's just kind of how I... Speak." You replied, afraid you sounded a little silly. "I mean that it's the best way for me to express myself."

Usopp nodded, looking at you with interest. He nodded just a bit, to encourage you to go on. You froze a bit. You could be a little awkward if you had to talk about yourself. You'd much rather have an conversation about something.

"By the way, I never heard what you major in? I mean, dance I bet but is there something else?" Pretty proud of saving yourself from having to blabber on and on about yourself, you mentally congratulated yourself. Besides you wanted to learn more about Usopp.

"I also do art. I like to draw and paint and stuff. I also do some sculpting, and I like to work on all kinds of gadgets as well. I like a lot of stuff." He said calmly, finally digging out his own math things. His book bag was interesting. It had a huge clasp on top and it looked like it could hold three times as much as your bag could. As he was looking for his stuff, you saw a small slingshot lying in his bag.

"What on earth is that and why do you have it?" You said amused, just a little too loud. He put his finger in front of his lips.

"It's my slingshot, and I keep it with me to send notes to my pals if they sit in the opposite side of the room. I have good aim." He whispered. You felt excited.

"That is so coooool~" You squealed quietly. "How good are you?"

"Test me." He dared with a devilish look in his eyes. You answered the stare and started eying the room, trying to come up with something really hard. Almost immediately it caught your eye.

"Do you see that kids back bag?" You said pointing at the front row. Usopp nodded. "It's open. I bet you can't get a paper ball in there." You dared. He looked very amused.

"Well, do you see that tiny side pocket on that bag? I can get it there." He bragged. You lifted your eyebrow, shrugging it off as one of his stories. With a crooked smile, you nodded at him ready to bloat at your victory.

Usopp rolled up a little paper ball, not any bigger than the end of his thumb, and placed it on his slingshot. He aimed, not for more than three seconds, and let go. At first it looked like he was going to completely miss and you prepared to tease him about it, but the little ball slowed down quite drastically due to it being so light, it almost floated in the tiny pocket on the boys bag. With your mouth hanging open, you stared in that direction for a good few seconds, until you turned towards Usopp with a huge urge to fangirl. He looked rather proud.

Suddenly, another grumble.

Then it hit you. You reached into your bag, kind of eyeing the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking your way. You placed a neatly packaged piece of cheesecake in from of the hungry boy.

"Thanks for helping me today." You said.

Usopp looked at you gratefully like a puppy who hadn't seen his owner for days.

And for an unknown reason, you blushed a bit.

 **Authors notes:**

I am so addicted to writing this fic, oh my...

Thanks again for reading~ I want to encourage everyone to leave any suggestions or wishes about any situations, scenarios or characters! I will gladly add them in for you if they don't mess with my plan too much. :3 Again, this is my gift for all you Usopp fangirls. And I want you to enjoy it!

I also want to dedicate this chapter to soniitk (on FF)~ :3 She left me the sweetest, most encouraging feedback ever! I was so happy to continue writing knowing that someone likes this story so much! This is for you, my dear Usopp fangirl. (Sorry I made you squirt stuff out of your nose. xD)

Please do keep spreading the Usopp love! Draw him fanart, write fics, or just go around DeviantART and Tumblr commenting and favoriting art about him! Seeing him being loved makes me so happy. : )


	3. Chapter Three - Nakama

**Chapter 3: Nakama**

Your sides hurt a little bit. Genuine laughter was something that you had missed a lot. You were sitting outside in the crisp autumn air, listening to the wind that gently danced with the leaves. It was rather cold, but you wanted to see the front yard. It was all worth it. Filled with amazing statues, trees, decor and more room than you could ever imagine, it was just as regal as the building itself. You watched as a tree shed the last of its red leaves and they flew away. Closing your eyes for a while, you took a deep breath and smiled. You kind of tried not to, but you were just happy. You chuckled quietly as you bit your lower lip. Your heart had a funny and full feeling. During lunch, you had gotten to know everyone so much better. You felt like you belonged. No, everyone made you feel like you belonged. Even Zoro now, after he wasn't falling asleep on his feet. Sanji was alright, too. You were actually able to have a conversation with him, and you enjoyed it. What you loved the most though, was the way they interacted with each other. They were all teasing one another, fighting like siblings and laughing their hearts out. In a way, it made you feel insecure since you were the newcomer, but you couldn't help but to laugh at how full of energy they were. You were so eager to see them use that energy while dancing.

You let out a heavy breath, and it turned into fog. You tightened your scarf in the cold air and dug out some of your books. You had some catching up to do, not to mention the homework. You had a few rather simple few sentence answers to write for some biology questions, so you thought to get them out of the way. It was hard for you to focus, since you were so excited. You were itching to see the Straw hats (seriously, Luffy?) perform and you were feeling like dancing yourself.

This made you frown. You had not danced in a while, and you might just be a little rusty. The pen in your hand got a taste of your frustration with your hand tightening around it. You hated how your fathers new wife got under your skin. She had said that your passion was a waste of time and could never get you anywhere. Damn, if you wanted to dance and _, you sure as hell would. Calming yourself down, you continued to flip though pages of stuff about DNA and cells, but it was all a blur to you. You just kept remembering how that bitch invaded your space, your home and thought that she could push you around. And with your father not being around, you just couldn't take it. It was your home. YOU were there first.

Suddenly, a small smile grew on your lips. So far it was a good thing, right? Maybe destiny wanted you to attend this school, who knows? You had been nervous to go to a school were you had to live. But it wasn't so bad. Again, you thanked the universe for Nami and Robin.

After a while of writing answers, you started thinking about Usopp. Maybe it was just that he happened to sit next to you in math, but you really liked him. He was so goofy and made you laugh. Not everyone could do that. As much as you knew about him so far, he seemed to really care about his nakama. He looked after Chopper almost as much as Robin did. He was a child, after all. Chopper really looked up to him, and he looked like he was sort of proud about that. He seemed super sweet. And that smile of his was so cute. Silly. You meant silly.

You peeked at your phone to see the time, and decided to start leaving for your room. You wanted to warm up properly and mentally prepare yourself for the fact that you were going to be dancing in front of everybody while they were judging you. It was worst when you knew the people who were watching you. It took you a little longer to get to your room than you had wanted to (the ninth floor, seriously? Who's idea was this?) so you started to change right away. You wore your most supportive bra, a fitted /fav color/ sleeveless top and your trusty black dance capri pants. With your dance shoes on, you sat down on your bed a little nervous. What if they didn't like your abilities and you couldn't have anything to do with these awesome people anymore? You had known them for less than a day, but you were really attached to them already. Luffy was more fun than you had ever imagined, Nami was that awesome girl friend you had always wanted, Robin was like a wise, older sister supporting you, Chopper was that way too adorable little brother that you wanted to cuddle with a comic book, Sanji was like one of those weird relatives that you still got a long with and wouldn't want to give away, Zoro was stubborn, but he was definitely a part of this group even with his machoness and filled his own spot. And Usopp was-

"_!"

You got snapped away from your thoughts with Namis excited voice. You smiled at her, nervously. She was all ready to go in her stylish training outfit.

"Nervous?" She asked, picking up on your feelings right away. You nodded a little, trying to smile it off. She took your hand.

"It's all going to be okay. I have a feeling that you will be awesome!" She nodded for you to follow her and you did. You went through all your things one more time while you were walking. Towel, water, phone... Yup. All good.

The two of you made your way all the way to the first floor, and since you didn't have a hoodie, you were a little chilly. You shrugged it off, knowing you'd be sweating soon enough.

"Nami, can I ask something?" You said. She looked at you invitingly. "How come there was a spot in your room?" You asked.

"Oh, that belonged to Vivi. She was an exchange student, but left last spring. She danced with us, and became very dear to us. She helped us improve a lot, too!"

For some reason Nami's words made you loose some of your confidence. Not only would they be judging your overall skills, but they'd also be comparing you to someone else they really like. Yay.

Nami led you to a back corner of the first floor, beyond the dining hall. At the end of a long hallway was a yellow, wooden door with a huge lion head on it. You were instantly curious about it. But you were distracted by the sounds coming from inside the room. Laughing, fast footsteps and yelling. Nami rolled her eyes as she opened the door. It was a sight to see. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were running from one end of the room to the other, trying to catch each other. They were throwing stuff at one another, practically anything they could grab. Water bottles, paper balls, their PHONES and shoes, since they weren't wearing them. Nami was observing your face for a while, before she let out a loud 'ahem.' The three boys turned towards you for a second, in the funniest positions. After that, they just went right back at it. You chuckled. Luffy was throwing stuff at an unbelievable rate, Chopper tried to hit the other two, failing most of the time, and Usopp never missed. The best part was when he hit Luffy in the stomach with a shoe, making him literally roll backwards in a ball. Luffy got up quickly chasing Usopp for a counter attack. The two of them were running around the room playing cat and mouse for a good while, until Luffy tried to throw his phone at Usopp. Bad idea.

He missed, the phone flying all the way to the corner of the room where Zoro was napping. You hadn't even noticed him until now.

The sleepy, grumpy and startled man gave his friends a look that probably could have killed them. Usopp and Luffy exchanged gazes before running away, starting to laugh their asses off. Zoro chased after them, growling out something you just didn't understand. You giggled as the green haired grump chased the two up the stairs. Wait, stairs?

You took a better look at the room around you. It had gorgeous, shiny floors perfect for dancing. The two wall to your right was a mirror. And at the back of the room, was an area filled with couches, pillows, chairs... It was for lounging, you guessed. The floors there were dark, polished wood and a staircase led to a whole new floor, which you thought you'd take a peek of later. There as a big stereo at the end of the room. A large man with blue hair was just finishing up doing something with it. And he was wearing a speedo. Wait... Oh GOD!

You covered the sight with your hands and blushed. What on earth was going on here?

"It's all good, _! That's just Franky." Nami laughed out loud at your reaction. You slowly removed your hands from your face and looked at the guy. He was big and tall, looking at you with a smile.

"Yo, who's this Nami?" He asked while gathering his things.

"This is _. She's going to dance for us tonight!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Franky." franky said to you, offering his huge hand for you to grab. You took it, smiling awkwardly. Why was he wearing a speedo?!

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Franky." You replied.

"You are one lucky gal. These guys here are amazing and if you become one of them, they'll always have your back, trust me." He said. "I help them out with the technical stuff. Like the music and lighting for their shows. I work behind the scenes, ya know?" He laughed. "It was nice to see ya ladies, but I have to go. Someone complained about a heating problem at the tenth floor. Good luck, _!"

You waved him a baffled good bye.

"Bye Franky!" Nami replied. "And thanks!"

"Just tell Luffy to stop throwing stuff at the stereo, okay?" Franky yelled from the hallway. He passed Sanji and Robin who were the last one's arriving. They greeted one another like old friends.

"Franky is one of the janitors here. He's like gold to us. He actually helped us fix this place up!" Nami explained to you. "Don't ask about the speedo..." She added. It made sense to you that a place this big needed a few janitors.

Sanji bounced to you as little hearts filled the air. You and Robin exchanged funny looks. The noises of chasing upstairs got louder and more violent.

"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Nami screamed, startling you. Chopper looked happy he hadn't followed the three idiots upsrairs.

"YOU HEARD THE LADY!" Sanji added immediately after Nami. Everyone stared as three messy boys made their way downstair. Luffy had something on his face, but you couldn't quite tell what. However, ew. Zoro still looked pissed and Usopps hair was all over the place. Which made it extra poofy. If only you could squish it~

"Ok, I was wondering if you guys were okay if we showed _ one of our choreographies before she showed us what she's got." Nami suggested.

"That's a good idea." Robin mentioned, taking off her shoes. You had a shy, but very relieved expression on your face. This was great, you got to finally see them dance and work together! Not to mention the time you'd gain to calm yourself down. Everyone, especially Sanji agreed simultaneously. Luffy bounced all over the place, throwing his hat in the corner.

"LAST YEARS BIG THING!" Luffy yelled out with a loud 'Whoo!' You had gotten the impression that Luffy kind of called the shots in this group, and even though you weren't sure why. Everyone agreed without saying a word. You sat down on the floor and paid close attention to everyone's faces. They all looked calm and excited at the same time. It was so weird. All you knew was that they looked happy to be where they were. Zoro was calming down, and everyone did a few stretches and shook their muscles awake. Chopper, who actually had really short legs, walked to the stereo and looked up something on the mp3 player attached to it. Even though you weren't the one getting ready to dance, your heart was racing and your palms were sweating. Everyone else looked really relaxed though, like this is where they were meant to be. They were breathing in sync, getting ready to work as a team.

Chopper hopped back to his spot and put his head down in the starting position like everyone else. The little guy really stood out of the rest, but it was just kind of cute.

Usopp, was standing in the row next to Luffy who was having difficulty staying still. The tan boy was correcting his hair to get it out from his face, but a few strands were still hanging outside his ponytail. You bit your lower lip a bit, hugging your knees just a little tighter. For an unknown reason, of course.

Finally, the music started.

The group started by spreading up with a couple of sharp movements, and you were honestly very impressed with their timing and coordination. They continued as you admired the originality of their moves. Which one of them choreographed this? Whoever it was did a good job. Things started to really get going when Zoro and Sanji did a flips at the front of the crew. The dance was getting really heated and everyone was really getting into it. Luffy did an absolutely amazing flip, and you were wondering how come he was so... bendy. It's as if you were looking at a man made out of overcooked spaghetti.

After a while, the little baby Chopper took over in the center, and he was so adorable! He was really good though, even with his tiny legs. He did a back flip over Usopps back, leaving him at the middle for the next part.

You had been paying attention to everyone. Luffy the spaghetti man was super flexible and bendy and sure had a lot of fun. That grin could NOT be wiped off of his face. Nami danced rather seductively, but had her technique down well. Chopper completely surprised you, and so did Robin and Sanji. The two looked and danced like they had a background of more traditional dance, but they adapted really well to hip hop. Zoro had amazing technique and moved really well for his large, muscular build. But the one who really caught your eye was Usopp.

The time you had spend with him, he had seemed a little funny with his movements, walk and such. But when he was dancing, everything was spot on to the millisecond. His skill took your breath away. He looked so happy. He was confident and totally lost in the dance. The look on his face was pure bliss as his eyes met yours for a brief moment. You quickly looked at someone else, but of course, not to avoid his eyes. Not at all.

The Straw Hats picked Usopp up from the ground so that Chopper could do a back flip bouncing off his feet. This made you clap a little, it was so cute! You couldn't help but to look at Usopp again though, whilst he hopped of the arms of his friends. They ended on a really intense series of sharp movements, and stroke a pose laying on the floor for the finale. You clapped and cheered, as the group looked very pleased at themselves.

Usopp and Luffy shared a high five and everybody was catching their breath. You looked at Usopp, and he loked back. He smiled at you, making you bite your lip once again.

"WE ARE SOO GOOOOOD!" Luffy hollered while running a victory round around the room.

You really wanted to just scream with Luffy how awesome they were, but you and Usopp had your eyes locked at one another. It had gone to a point where you felt like breaking the eye contact without saying anything would be awkward, but you didn't know what you could say to him. He wasn't saying anything either, just staring at you. The smile on his face grew a little crooked as he raised his eyebrow a bit as if asking 'were we good or really good?'.

"So what do you think?" Zoro asked. This made you break your eyecontact with Usopp. You looked at the green haired man, who looked really, really proud. You took a deep breath.

"You..." You started before standing up. "You are one of the best dance groups that I've ever seen!" You could not hold your excitement in any longer. "It... It all was just perfect!" You squealed a bit at the end. The group began to throw a few high fives. "And Chopper, you were my absolute favorite!" You said looking directly at him. It was definitely not a lie, it's not like Usopp was actually your favorite or anything...

"STOP! You don't have to praise me like I'm a child! It does not make me happyyyyy! Idiot!"

By the end of his sentence, Chopper was rolling on the floor, blushing. You couldn't help but to rush to him and fluff his hair. It was so soft and fuzzy~ What might a certain someones hair feel like? Fuck, you had to stop thinking about that.

"My beautiful _-Chan, I am honored that you enjoyed our performance~" Sanji said coming just a bit too close. You smiled at him anyway, because you were happy. Their energy and excitement had affected you and you felt like dancing yourself!

Then it hit you. You were going to dance. And all of these amazing dancers were going to be looking at you. What if you weren't good enough? And even if you were, these guys danced perfectly together. You would probably stand out in the group like a sore thumb. Your expression changed a bit.

"Shishishishi! Are you ready, _?" Luffy asked with big eyes. He really wanted to make you his nakama, and now you were scared to disappoint him. You nervously nodded, and everyone started to move towards where you were originally sitting. Sanji looked at you like Goddess.

You reached for your phone in your pocket, and felt someones hand brush yours just a bit.

"Good luck." Usopp said passing you. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him. You were so nervous, and that was the only reason your heart was beating like a drum.

You unplugged the mp3 player and connected your phone to the speakers. Everything seemed right. You knew this choreography like the back of your hand. You were quite pleased with it and your ability to perform it. You timed the music to start and stepped to the middle of the room. You didn't look directly at the Straw Hats. You told yourself you were alone in your room, in your jammies, dancing with your headphones on.

Once the music started, you began with a laid back move, waking your muscles up. Not facing the others at first, you took your time to breath in sync with the music and once you turned towards them, chilled with a few steps to their direction. You still didn't look directly at them, but could just sense all of their stares.

For a good portion of the beginning, you kept your eyes closed. After about ten seconds, you couldn't help but to smile. Gosh you had missed this. You let your body move to the music more freely. After twenty seconds, you were smiling brightly like an idiot. It was a part of your nature to dance, and you did not even care about the watching eyes anymore. All you wanted was to let go and fly with the melody and feel the beats of the music go with your heart.

You put some sense into your head and told yourself to focus on your technique, but after a second you realized you were doing just fine. You were just so happy. All that good energy was flowing through your body and made your talent bloom.

You did some serious work with your hips, and you heard a couple of the straw hats cheer. You almost started laughing, that's how happy all this made you. You had a heart full of music and a stomach full of butterflies and you wouldn't change a thing.

You had full control over your body, and towards the end all of your new friends started cheering you on. When the number was almost over, they began to throw their shoes towards you like they were roses or something. At this point you cracked up but finished your final moves anyway.

It was over. You were still smiling a kid with a brand new red balloon, but you hugged yourself a bit. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks as you felt a little unsure for a second. They did seem to like it though. Everyone was quiet for a bit, and you lowered you gaze.

"NAKAMAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy screamed out of nowhere making everyone cheer. This startled you, and you swore you were going to get a heart attack when all of you new nakama rushed to hug you. You were surrounded by people you had known for less than a day and had made a complete fool out of yourself in front of them, but they made you feel so good. You wanted to hug them back so badly, but were in a tight arm lock. Breathing was getting harder, but you didn't want to tell everyone to stop this wonderful hug. Especially Usopp, who was right behind you hugging you tight and lifting you off the ground ever so slightly. His arms felt very strong around you, and even though you were more than happy to be hugged by all of your new nakama, you couldn't help but to have a preference. Once again, for no obvious reason...

"Aww, c'mon Zoro, don't be like that!" Chopper sniffled. You were so distracted by Usopp that you hadn't even noticed that the little boy was shedding a few happy tears and that Zoro wasn't participating in the hug.

"I don't do group hugs." He replied plainly. Chopper sniffled a little louder. Luffy jumped away from the group to hug the grump.

"OI!" He yelled protesting. Soon everyone else rushed to trap him in a hug as well. He was trying to get away but all of his friends were hugging him too tight. He blushed.

"Aww, he actually likes it!" Nami teased. She gave you an inviting look, wich made you go and hug Zoro as well.

"OI! STOP! LET ME GO!" He was clearly feeling quite uncomfortable with the situation but you believed Nami when she said he was actually enjoying it in a way.

"If you don't let me go RIGHT NOW I will make Luffy pee his pants!" Zoro yelled. Everyone, including you, quickly spread apart and Sanji shivered with disgust. You were a little interested in how he was planning to do that though... Nami grabbed your hands and started leading you towards the stairs.

"We have to celebrate this!" She giggled. Luffy started laughing and rushed up the stairs. Curious to see what was up there, you began to follow everyone upstairs.

Then the door opened.

"Shut up and keep it down in here, would ya?"

At the door was a very angry woman, slim and old woman. She was wearing clothes that were definitely not age appropriate, and you just had to wonder why she wasn't retired.

"I have said a million times that you can't rehearse on Mondays you little assholes. I'm trying to teach one of my evening classes here!" She borderline screamed. Was this woman supposed to be a teacher? You thought that Shanks had said everyone was super nice here.

"Come on you old grandma!" Luffy whined. This outraged the old woman even further.

"That, you little punk, is Dr, Kureha. If you won't let me teach my CPR class in peace, I will cut off your limbs one by one, all right?" She hissed at him, slamming the door shut. You could only imagine how pale your face must have been.

"That would be the school nurse. Don't get sick." Zoro advised bluntly. You were not planning to. Luffy was not pleased, as he slid down the steps looking very let down.

"I wanted to partyyyy..." He whined like he was six.

"I think it's better this way. We all have early classes." Robin said.

"It's not even six thirty, I think you're the grandmother." Usopp chuckled. Chopper giggled at his comment. Robin didn't really care.

"I don't like you drinking with Chopper around anyway." She added.

"I think they're really funny when they do!" Chopper said with big eyes. This shocked you, actually. They would seriously drink with Chopper around? You didn't like the sound of that at all. Maybe Robin was sober, at least.

"I think we should celebrate _-Chan joining the group properly!" Sanji said, stepping closer to you.

"How about on friday? I'll prepare something nice." He purred giving you an admiring look. You blushed a bit, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"YES!" Luffy yelled out, Nami immediately shushing him.

"I... I don't really need anything. I'm just really grateful to be your nakama. You all seem so great and like a one big family and.." You had started talking out of nowhere. You didn't even really think what you were saying. You just wanted to thank them. "Honestly, I don't know why but I trust all of you. I have not been happy for a long time but... Now I am. Thank you for making me feel so welcome." You wiped a little tear hoping no-one saw it yet. You felt stupid saying all that cheesy stuff. But it was all true.

You got another massive group hug, this time even from Zoro. Usopp, once again, had his arms around you the tightest.

 **Authors notes:**

The Straw Hats group dance

YouTube (c o m) /watch?v=nYfxprBsTfA

Your Choreography

Youtube (c o m) /watch?v=uPdhKogF-k

(Skip to 0.20 for your dance)

I spent like three hours looking for the best possible choreographies I could find, oh my... ; A ;

I need someone to fangirl over Usopp with so bad~

Thanks again for reading. :3 I am not too happy with this chapter, but I've been working on it and changing it for so long now that I don't think I can make it much better... Sorry!

I want to dedicate this chapter to Tulula-Mate! I got the sweetest comments from them and it really inspired me to keep writing! :3 Thank you so so so so so much, hun! Keep on loving Usopp. 3

Again, feel free to request anything. :) If you'd like for something specific to happen, let me know! I'll fit it in if it doesn't mess with the story. 3


	4. Chapter Four - Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings  
**

You watched a he danced, his steps echoing in the empty hall, under the tall ceiling. He had his eyes closed and his headphones on. He wasn't dancing to a certain choreography, but trying out some moves and testing his limits. His steps were light and happiness shone from his face, but he was also surrounded by a certain kind of calmness. He was really, really good. His headphones protected him from any possible distractions, not that there were any. The entire hallway was his, without another soul. Or at least it was a while ago. Now you were here. Smiling, you tightened your grip of your book bag and stepped forward, feeling your heart skip a beat. He hadn't noticed you yet, and this made you giggle. Still, nothing. He was in his own world, which you understood. The feeling of being (or at least thinking you were) completely alone and dancing like it was all that there was in the world. He had the first button of his shirt undone, and it was just hanging on him as always. You had noticed he never tucked it in his pants. Well, neither did anyone else, really. But you paid close attention to everything that he was and did. Not that you really meant to, it just kind of... happened.

You watched him for a few moments longer. He was mouthing the lyrics to whatever song he was listening to, and all his attention was sinking into his movements. Soon after, you couldn't resist anymore. You snuck up to him, and grabbed his headphones pulling them off of his ears.

"Boo." You said teasingly.

Usopp yelped, just a little high, and had the most hilarious expression on his face. You had no idea he was this jumpy! He stared at you for a second before blinking rapidly a couple of times. You still had your hands on his headphones, and therefore around his neck.

"Shit." Usopp managed to babble out. "You surprised me." He continued.

"Don't you mean scared you?" You giggled. Usopp blushed a bit, and you couldn't help but to find it way too cute. Damn.

"Startled, tops." He argued, giving you a smug smile. You were suddenly painfully aware of where your hands were, and you let go of his headphones. Your hand brushed his skin just a bit on the way down. It felt amazingly warm against your icy cold fingers. The huge building tended to get really cold. You bit the inside of your cheek to stop the words 'Fuck, you're hot' from escaping your lips. You wouldn't want to let Usopp... get the wrong idea. Yeah.

You took a step backwards, holding the strap of your book bag tight again.

"What are you doing, sneaking up on people like that?" Usopp asked with a laugh. One of his hands had wondered into his hair, pushing it back a bit.

"Why are you dancing in a hallway?" You challenged him back with a question. "How can you possibly expect for someone to not sneak up on you? It's an opportunity way too precious to pass!" You laughed,.

"Well, no-one usually comes here before class. It's so isolated that everyone comes here at the last minute. Or at least they did until now." He said, giving you a playfully judging look. You bit your lip.

"Well, I have a free period, so I decided to find my way to my next class in time." You told him. It had taken you a good while to get here, The hallway had only one door, leading to the music class room.

"Well, I have a free period too. I always use it to dance in this hall. Like I said, it's always empty and I have music next anyway. I assume you do too since you're here."

"I'm sorry for." You apologized with a small smile.

"I'm not." He replied, leaning back a bit with his hands in his pockets. He looked directly at you, making you want to giggle.

The two of you sat down on the floor next to the class door. You weren't sure if you were imagining, but he sat just a little closer to you than he had to.

"Wait, you have music too?" You asked. He nodded.

"Yep. Everyone has to take at least one course of music, whether they major in it or not." He told you. "Wait till you meet the teacher, he has something wrong with him, I swear! At first I thought he was possessed by a demon or something, and I used to come to class with garlic around my neck and a cross in my hand."

You laughed like every other time he told you something that you weren't sure was completely true or not. He was the only one to have this effect on you. You could not tell if he was trying to make you laugh or not, but he seemed to enjoy it when you did. It made him move his hands more rapidly and his face light up.

"Calm down, you're going to run out of breath." He chuckled.

"I already did trying to find my way here." You managed to say while giggling. "I am so lost in this place. Everything is so confusing, nothing makes sense and I swear the rooms change places sometimes. The map I got is complete bullshit." You rolled your eyes, cringing a bit. Usopp got a sneaky grin on his lips. He looked at you for a while, making you question what was going to happen next. He grabbed your phone that was clearly visible in the side pocket of your book bag. Your mouth opened wide.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!" You exclaimed in a playful manner. He got up and started walking away.

"Oh cool, no pass code!" He mentioned. You rushed up as well.

"What are you doing?" You repeated, trying to get your phone back. It wasn't much use though, as he was taller than you, holding the phone far out of your reach.

"Aww, look at the little thing~" He teased, while doing something with your precious phone. You were a little worried in a way.

"Usopp! I swear!" You huffed, and jumped up trying to reach your little baby. You were now practically hanging on to Usopp, trying to get high enough.

"Just a second more!" He laughed continuing to do whatever he was doing. You really wanted your phone back now. And you sure were going to get it!

Dropping yourself from hanging onto Usopp, you took a step back and clomped him with all your mass. He probably could have stayed up otherwise, but you caught him off guard. You both fell down on the hard concrete floor, and in your head you were begging for him to not have gotten hurt too bad. Just a little bit was enough, with him taking your phone and all. To your surprise, he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at! Give me that!" You hissed a little annoyed, grabbing your phone. On the screen was a new contact called 'Usopp King of Awesome'.

"I just wanted to give you my number so you can call me if you get lost!" He laughed. "I had no idea you could be that strong!"

You did not want to admit it, but you were blushing like crazy. The heat was building up in your cheeks as you looked at the floor tiles instead of Usopp.

"You could have said so..." You mumbled. You were so red, oh gosh, what should you do?

"Ahem."

Both of you turned towards the sound. It was Robin, standing casually a few feet away from you. How long had she been there? It was at that moment you became painfully aware of the fact you were on top of Usopp.

SHIIIIT!

You got up and took a few steps away from Usopp. He took his sweet time with getting up though.

"Is this a bad time? I just wanted to go to class but..." She said cunningly.

"Usopp was just giving me his number." You told hastily.

"That sure is an interesting way to do that." Robin noted, leaning on the wall. You didn't have time to protest, because a loud group of students rushed in all at once. Usopp finally bothered to pick his ass up.

"Prepare for an one of a kind experience." He said in perfect timing with the opening door.

"YOHOHOHOHO! Come on in, my dear students!"

The man speaking was abnormally tall and skinny. He was wearing a top hat, jacket and red pants with flowers on them. Wow. Okay.

Clearly out of habit, everyone formed a line. You were a little puzzled, but went with it. Robin, Usopp and you were the first three in line.

"Robin, beautiful as always. How are you today?" The tall man asked.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." She replied and they shook hands. After that, Robin stepped in to the classroom.

What? Was he going to do that with everybody?

"Oh! A new face! Yohohoho! What might your name be?" The tall man grabbed your hand. His fingers were really bony and long, making you want to shiver a little. But something about him amused you as well. In a good way.

"My name is _, sir." You replied with a pretty smile.

"Yohohoho! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady! Welcome! My name is Brook and I always look forward to meeting new faces!" He said. His voice was kind of high. It made you think that he could probably sing really well. You smiled at him before sitting next to Robin on one of the long benches. Soon after, Usopp followed.

Brook greeted everybody, and it took a good while. You found it sweet in a way. He was taking interest in his students. He closed the door after the last student, and stepped in from of the class, laying his top hat on his piano. He seemed like a true gentleman.

Suddenly, a burp.

Never mind.

"Ah, my wonderful students, please do stand up! Lets open our voices a bit!"

Everybody stood up, and Usopp gave you a look.

"Prepare for this." He chuckled.

"After me, you know how! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Everyone burst out in that weird 'yohoho' laugh but you just kind of froze. What on earth?

"Oh, don't be shy!" Brook said looking straight at you. This made everyone else look at you as well, and you wanted to just disappear. You were fine being looked at on stage, but this was way out of your comfort zone.

"Come on, lets all show _ how!" He hollered. Oh crap. No no no. This was NOT cool.

Everyone burst in another huge 'yohohoho' and you just wanted to die. You glanced at Usopp, and he nodded at you. You took a deep breath and begged for this to be over soon. You joined in at the next 'yohohoho' and in after a few sets, it turned into actual laughter. Usopp started laughing as well, and Brook seemed rather happy.

The rest of the class wasn't as bad as you had thought it would be. Brook was really laid back and you got to chat with Robin and Usopp a lot. It was Friday, which meant that all classes were over by lunch. Once you started to head towards the cafeteria to have lunch, Robin had to leave. She said she had to take care of some stuff before tonights party.

"What's with the background?" Usopp asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" You were a bit confused.

"You know, on your phone." He explained.

"It's just my favorite animal. Why?"

"No reason." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Usopp! _!" You heard Namis voice call you. She was running close behind you. And with her was a very down looking Luffy. He was dragging his feet and was not drooling after the delicious smell of lunch. Usopp turned a little pale.

"Luffy isn't excited to eat?" He said while some kind of horror started to fill his eyes. You on the other hand stared at Nami, who hopped to you and Usopp and pulled you both in a tight hug. She squealed and bounced around you. You noticed how close you were to Usopp in that tight hug. Nami was squeezing you even harder, thus so, Usopps hair brushed your cheek. Closing your eyes in shame, you moved your head towards him, just an inch. Yes! His hair was just as poofy as you thought! Now you wanted to handle it even more. You blushed at your own silly thoughts. Calm down, it's just hair...

"Luffy is failing math and biology!" She laughed out loud. "This is the best thing ever!"

After she let the two of you go, you exchanged confused glances.

"Umm... What?" Usopp questioned her.

"She had to go to Shanks' office!" She squealed. Usopps face turned a bit brighter. You on the other hand had no idea what was so great about Luffy failing.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" You asked the boy who had just reached you. He had an indescribably big frown on his mouth.

"I have to do extra stuufff... I don't wannaaaa!" He moaned. You fluffed his hair a bit.

"I'll help you, don't worry." You comforted him. "Why are you so happy about this?" You asked Nami and Usopp with a serious look on your face.

"Well, Shanks and Luffy go way back, actually." Nami explained. "So, he's known to, how would I put this, favor us a little bit." She winked. You still weren't following her. "In this years big Halloween event, there's going to be a talent competition, and..." She paused for dramatic effect, making Usopps eyes widen with excitement. "A talent agent!" She finally squealed.

Now you got why she was so excited. Who knows where this could get you. You had picked up a lot of clues about Namis dedication to make their little group really shine out there. She was constantly talking about their future and how they would be able to do this for a living someday.

"YOOOOOOSH!" Usopp hollered grabbing both you and Nami.

"We have to start putting together a new choreography. It has to show the best points of each and every one of us. Our technique, how we work together... It will blow their mind away!" Nami was already full on planning a new choreography in her head. During the past few days, you had learned that she was the one behind their amazing choreographies. Without Nami, the group would be like a ship at sea without a navigator.

"You do realize Law and his group are going to try to beat us, right?" Usopp stated. Nami winked at him.

"But we have an advantage. We know." She replied.

"Umm... Who's Law?" You couldn't help yourself, you just had to ask.

"He's the leader of our biggest rival dance group, they call themselves the Heart Breakers." Nami answered. You chuckled at this.

"What kind of a name is that?" You asked.

"Well, they're all guys..." Nami said. As you both shared the same sense of humor, you started laughing uncontrollably.

"What the actual fuck?" You asked with tears in your eyes.

"They're actually really cool, don't worry." Nami giggled out. "But yeah, that's hilarious."

"We've actually worked with them before. They're pretty cool, but we're better." Usopp said humorously.

Okay, so it is very likely you have already seen this Law or some of his 'Heart Breaker boys' around. You were really curious about the possible competition, especially if the Straw Hats had 'frenemy' relationship with them. This was turning out to be quite exciting.

Nami was already running to Zoro, squealing like fangirl excited to share the news.

"Luffy, would you like some meatballs?" Usopp asked his friend, trying to cheer him up. This brought some life into the boy who was completely depressed a second ago, as he rushed to the meatballs. You gave Usopp a sweet look.

"PAAARTYYYYYYY!" Luffy hollered, jumping on a couch with Chopper. It was only one of the many big, super soft looking couches with huge pillows. The two boys jumped from one couch to another, doing flips and tricks, trying their best to impress one another. They were super excited, since this wasn't only a party to welcome their new Nakama, but a celebration of the great advantage they had in the competition knowing that a talent agent would be present.

The upstairs of Thousand Sunny was breathtaking. It had lounging space, tasteful décor, and a huge aquarium on one wall. How did these guys get to practice here again?

Sanji was waving at you eagerly from behind a counter that suspiciously resembled a bar. It had the stools and everything. Were the teachers here aware of what was upstairs of the Thousand Sunny? Did Franky get a permission to build all this? No matter what, it was gorgeous.

You had not packed a lot of clothes with you to begin with, but it was still harder for you to choose your outfit for tonight than you had thought. Everyone was laid back, and your nakama. You didn't have anyone to impress, right? Well, you had decided to wear _, and you had to say, you were quite pleased with the way it complimented your looks. Nami was like a model in her sparkly top and jean shorts as she eagerly showed you around.

"It's so amazing!" You gasped. "How come you get to practice here?"

"Well, like I said, Luffy and Shanks go way back. He doesn't really spoil or favor him in an unfair manner, but when he gave our group this room to use it was a mess. Thank god for Franky and Usopp." She giggled. One word in there made you alert.

"Usopp?" You replied.

"He can do a thing or two." Nami said winking. "He remodeled the floor of our previous dance studio after Luffy managed to... wreck it." She told you. "He and Franky put this place together." She motioned at the gorgeous room. You were impressed. If Usopp could do all these things, why did he feel the need to lie?

Oi! _!" Luffy yelled from one of the couches, catching your attention. "Isn't Brook awesome?"

Surprised by this question, you gave him a puzzled look.

"Luffy wants Brook to be our musician." Nami told you.

"Okay..." You said humored. "Why?"

"Cool music!" Luffy replied while jumping really, really high. Chopper was desperately trying to keep up.

"For the last time, you can't really dance to it." Nami mumbled rolling her eyes. Luffy made a raspberry at Nami, stretching his face like rubber afterwards. She just ignored him.

"Who makes the decisions around here!" Luffy challenged her, accidentally jumping a little too far and landing on the floor with a loud crack.

"Are you allright?!" You panicked, rushing to him. That sounded really bad. He must have broken a bone.

"Yeah. Why?" Luffy said, jumping up without a scratch. You just stared at him as he made his way towards Sanji to beg for snacks.

"He never gets injured." Chopper told you, jumping off the couch. You just couldn't get over his adorableness! He was short for his age, and a little chubby, but it sure didn't stop him for rocking on the dance floor. It still amazed you.

You looked around you. Zoro was snoozing in the corner, so the only ones missing were Usopp and Robin.

Sanji, who was pushing Luffy away from the tray he was carrying, came to greet you and Nami. He had an admiring look on his face as he told you how absolutely wonderful you both looked. You didn't know why, but all this attention he was giving you did make you somewhat uncomfortable.

You all sat down for a while, and soon after Robin arrived, receiving the same treatment from Sanji as Nami and you had. Everyone was having a good time, you were all just lounging on the sofas and chatting. You felt really happy. First of all, it had been a really busy first week with you having to catch up to others and learn your way around in this new school. But the most of all, you felt like everyone accepted you and they truly enjoyed your company. You heard funny stories about everyone, your favorite being Zoro's unbelievably bad sense of direction. This subject seemed to hurt his pride as he blushed a bit, trying to deny some of it.

After everyone was done laughing at Choppers happy dances which you were very familiar with, Luffy spoke up.

"I think it's time for us to start the tradition!" He laughed, letting out a burb for drinking his alcohol too fast. You raised an eyebrow.

"It's this thing that we've done with everybody so far. It's literally a crossover of spin the bottle and truth or dare. You spin the bottle, the person it points to chooses which one they prefer. Then, the spinner asks them to do or tell anything in the world." Robin summed it up. You smiled. You loved these kinds of things. It was all in good fun, and you had a few amazing dares up your sleeve that you were itching to use. Your temporary joy faded soon enough. You remembered once again that Usopp wasn't here. You were letting it bother you more than you wanted. But you just wanted to know why. Why wasn't he here?

"We can't start yet, Usopp isn't here." Zoro blurted out. You silently thanked him. "Someone call the bastard." He continued.

"How dare he be late from this marvelous event!" Sanji gasped, and kept mumbling something about keeping ladies waiting. You weren't offended, you just wanted for him to be here. You really liked hi- …s company. Yup.

You watched intently as Sanji held the phone to his ear. Everyone was quiet for a while, and soon after Sanji lowered the phone.

"How dare he keep our ladies waiting." He growled.

"Oi!"

Usopp was running up the stairs, panting lightly. You turned towards him and could not fight the joy that must have been very visible from your face. Your heart fluttered as you held your breath for just a second. Damn. He looked hot.

He had his hair on a tight ponytail, making the ends look like one, big poofy ball. He was wearing yellow baggy pants that really complimented his tan skin, and a loose white tanktop that displayed his beautiful, muscular dancers body. Fuck this shit. You were so sick and tired of denying this from yourself. Fine. He was hot. Super hot. And you also found his cartoonish face very cute, and his dark eyes and long lashes beautiful, surrounded by that curly hair. He had the sexiest smile on his lips, and you just wanted to die.

You were scolding yourself. Having a crush on someone for their physical appearance made you uncomfortable in a way. Sure, there was nothing wrong with eye candy, but admitting to yourself that you had a crush on someone simply because they made your ovaries explode made you think a little low about yourself.

But you didn't like Usopp only for his looks. He was kind, funny, silly and just loveable. You tried to calm yourself down. It's a crush, it'll pass. You had only known the guy for five days, so you couldn't say you really knew him. He might not be your type at all. You suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. You couldn't let anyone know.

"How dare you be late for _-Chans party!" Sanji yelled at Usopp, who looked a bit awkward at the moment. He touched his beard a little bit.

"I'm really sorry." He said a little ashamed.

"It's okay." You rushed in to say before Sanji got the chance to protest further. He gave Usopp a very nasty look and motioned with his fingers that he was watching him. You giggled. Usopp gave you the cutest smile that made you want to squeal as he sat down on on the sofa right across you. You were facing him directly, which made you stare at your hands quite intently.

Nami gave you an empty bottle, nodding towards the table.

"You go first, naturally." She told you with a wink.

 **Authors Notes:**

Okay, so I had a major fever today, so all I did was write this story and sip hot cocoa. :'3 I have no idea if this turned out okay or absolutely awful, because I am a bit out of it atm. XD I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I was only putting a base for the next chapter. :)

 **I have big plans for the next chapter, but feel free to leave suggestions for dares etc. ;P**

I got and awesome request from Soniitk and I'm already working it in the story and it's gonna be soooo good! Thank you, hun. :3

Keep loving Usopp! o3o


End file.
